<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frans Week by Muudercai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776351">Frans Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muudercai/pseuds/Muudercai'>Muudercai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Amathophobia, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, But Red's trying, DemeterToriel, Etch-a-Sketch and redo, F/M, Gore and Blood, HadesSans, It was bad., Ketchup days, Lol what was I smoking the last time I put the prompts up?, PersephoneFrisk, Temporary Character Death, The Child and The Bone Universe, Undertale Monsters on the Surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muudercai/pseuds/Muudercai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Confessions<br/>2. Fears<br/>3. Gifts<br/>4. Seasons<br/>5. Distance<br/>6. Fairy Tales<br/>7. Valentines<br/>(Deleted the old~ Now let's redo with some new.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frans Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jealousy was not his strong suit. He was hardly one to put such weight into that kind of emotion and yet it was hard to shove it down when he witnessed his charge idly speaking to a fellow ambassador. With each pang of jealousy, he felt his sins crawl upon his back and yet whereas he could not shove down his jealousy, he did his damn best to shove down that feeling. She was twenty now. Her head came up to his shoulder where, when she was a nine-year-old squirt, she had to do her best just to crane her neck up to look him in the face. With each year that passed he found himself growing more and more proud of the woman she had become. He also found himself growing more possessive in a way he wouldn’t have before.<br/><br/>Between their group there was never any doubt that, although Frisk was Asgore and Toriel’s, she belonged to him in some right. The joke always was that she was his kid even if she couldn’t be called a kid any more. But he wasn’t blind to what he truly began to feel and it was wrong. Purely and simply wrong. This was the child he stood by, the child he helped raised alongside the others. To have any other feeling besides paternal was insane. That thought, however, didn’t stop him from feeling what he did.<br/><br/>He watched from the shadows as his charge and woman of his dreams walked along the corridors of the hall with her associate on her heels. The boy looked like a puppy chasing a bone, feverously and fruitlessly attempting to gain her unwavering attention. He would never admit it aloud, of course, but jealousy wasn’t the only motion that rose with in him at the sight. No one in their immediate group would ever speak of the possessiveness he displayed when watching over her. It was in half parts a dire need to make sure that she kept her promise to him and lived out her mortal life until her natural time came. It was also, however, equal parts his need to make sure children, like the <em>boy</em> that trailed after her, reframed from making a claim on what was his.<br/><br/>The thought passed through his mind so quickly that he paused. Releasing a soft sigh, he shook his head. No matter how he fought it, no matter how hard he pushed away the emotions that betrayed his wishes, he couldn’t lie to himself. At least, not about this. She was his. His eyes followed the elegant movements of the woman as she walked and he allowed her presence to calm his silent inner turmoil. She could not see him, none of them could. But she knew he was there, waiting and willing as the dog he was.<br/><br/>The human male soon overcame her path and moved to stop in front of her. She paused her steps and raised a eyebrow. Or so he assumed. It wasn’t until he moved from his spot behind them to the shadows to the side that he was able to get a good look at her face. She was anything but amused at the obstruction in her path, but Aime’s training throughout the years was not for nothing. Inclining her head just barely, the monster’s eyes softened the moment she pursed her lips. If she merely asked, the human would have been removed with the upmost of pleasure on his behalf. Sadly, she did not.<br/>“Is there a problem, Councilman?” The human smiled at the formalities unable to detect the subtle coolness that rolled off of her lips. “Tis rather rude to impede upon one’s path without an adequate reason.” The laughter that fell from the councilman’s lips only made the monster muse silently over how much of a detriment it would be to his charge’s reputation if someone had buried a body on her behalf.<br/><br/>“Forgive me but I think if I do not take the chance now I will not have one later.” The smile that always seemed etched upon his face quickly fell and the monster clutched his fist in his pocket. “Frisk, I had actually wanted to ask you something.” She crossed her arms over her chest cradling her breast upon them. Her weight shifted and she went from standing straight to placing her weight upon one hip primarily as a frown deepened upon her face. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe the frown away to make room for the smile he adored so. And yet her actions brought his own smile back upon his face.<br/><br/>All through her adolescent years into her adulthood, he never hid his displeasure of the male attraction the woman gained. When younger, it was simply because he never believed anyone was worthy. They didn’t understand her subtle movements. They couldn’t begin to comprehend how the child planned out six steps ahead and always managed to come out on top. Hell, half of the men that flocked around her couldn’t even understand when she wanted nothing to do with them. It wasn’t until recently where he realized that as she got older it was not only because no one was good enough but because there would never be anyone good enough.<br/><br/>Not even himself.<br/><br/>Frisk lifted her head and cocked it to the side in slight confusion. Jet black bangs fell over one of her eyes hiding it from view but bringing to light the true fires that rested within her ruby red irises. And upon shaking her head at the man’s audacity to stop her for such stupidity, her tresses swayed mimicking her intolerance for his stupidity. She never changed. Not her mannerisms nor her affinity for her black suits or her gloves. “What is Lawrence?” The skeleton’s smile grew further in delight. The human may have chosen to remain oblivious to her dissipating patience for him, but even from where he stood, he knew it was near its end. Foolish human…<br/><br/>Lawrence sighed in playful exasperation. “Law is fine, Frisk. Must you continue to call me by my full name?”<br/>“Must you continue to beat around the bush? You have been fidgeting since we have left the court proceedings. Trailing me without restraint. Although I do enjoy your presence, you obviously wish for something from me that has taken up a significant amount of brain space.” The woman shoved her hands into her pocket and raised an eyebrow. “So, speak because whatever it is will not be brought up again once we leave this hall. You have been more preoccupied upon whatever it is more than you have been over your actual job.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “And I do not enjoy picking up the slack.”<br/><br/> Flustered at how easily he was read, Lawrence hesitated for a moment only to smile and chuckle nervously. “I honestly do not understand how you are able to read people so easily…”<br/>“Years of practice.”<br/>“Yes well…” He cleared his throat and the skeleton quickly found himself willing, yet again, to hide a body. “We have been spending a lot of time together lately Frisk.” Three weeks, five days and twenty-two hours due to the project the two were currently working on. And even then, they were never truly alone together. He made <em>damn</em> sure of it.<br/><br/>“I don’t think I have ever met another woman like you. You are right, I have been distracted because I have never found a proper moment to actually rely to you what I need too. But there is no time like the present.” His insistence on beating around the bush caused both of their ire to rise but Frisk quickly found herself snapped out of hers at his next movements. Lawrence moved closer to her and took the woman’s hands out of her pockets to hold them in his own. The movement caused the woman to jump and her breath to hitch. Oblivious to it all, Lawrence’s smile widened unaware of how he just sealed his fate. Her hands were still a very sour spot for her that most did not dare touch. In truth, besides the skeleton brothers and her parents, she didn’t allow anyone to go near them. Yet as polite as ever, she stood still and allowed the human his moment, shaking just slightly in reaction to being touched out of habit.<br/><br/>There was no holding back the snarl that ripped our from behind his teeth. Patience was the foundation of who he was, who he had always been but as with all things it had its limits. Sans took a step forward as Lawrence looked around in confusion at the sudden sound. He wasn’t going to kill the human. No. Not at all. He was just going to teach him how to land. After all, Frisk did tell him that all human knew how to fly, they just didn’t know how to land. Perhaps it was time to test that theory. He didn’t get the chance to however when those scarlet irises he adored so much turned towards him and locked him in place. A guard dog’s job was to protect—and know when to back down. Gritting his teeth, Sans took a step back into the shadows but perhaps it was for naught. After all, it was hard to not notice the glow of cyan against the darkness.<br/><br/>Brushing the strange sound off, Lawrence turned his attention back to Frisk and smiled again. “Ah, forgive me. As I was… Frisk Dreemurr, it would be my honor if you allowed me the chance to know you further.” Oh, he bet it would be… “Will you be my girlfriend?” He expected a swift rejection. He expected her to immediately berate the man for wasting her time but she did not. And his anger soon became overrun with fear. Truly she was not considering this man. Right? This Temmie Flake snorting, spineless fool couldn’t dare be considered someone worth being in a relationship with.<br/><br/>Right…?<br/><br/>He watched on with baited breath Frisk fell into silence. She was worth so much more. More than what she was offer. More than the man could ever give in his limited life on earth. The thought of her settling for—<br/>“…What’s my father’s favorite tea?”<br/>Both Sans and Lawrence both froze. “E-Excuse me?” She never liked repeating herself and quite often refused to do so. This time was an exception; she had a point to make.<br/>“What is my father’s favorite tea? I asked one of the ambassadors from Asia to secure some in front of you not even a day ago… What of this then. Do you know what the ex-Royal Scientist’s real passion is? I attempted to share this with you when we first met. Do you know my guard’s new favorite pasta? I bought some to lunch today and told you when you inquired about what I was eating.”<br/><br/>Lawrence floundered around for an answer but before he could attempt one, she threw out one more question that sealed his coffin. “What about what’s important to me…? Do you remember my best friends’ new joke?” He didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer, and to that Frisk pulled back her hands. “I constantly keep getting proposals such as yours but each and every time I find out that not a single man has bothered to learn about me.”<br/>Lawrence furrowed his brow. “I know about you. I know that you work hard. I know your passionate for the rights of your people.”<br/>“Everyone could find those facts on a sticker.” Sans chuckled silently and relaxed as Lawrence fumbled for words.</p><p>“Are you telling me that you won’t be my girlfriend because I don’t know trivia facts about your family?” Despite his growing frustration, Frisk only looked at him like a patient mother would a toddler who was about to throw a tantrum. It was hard to disregard the feeling of his sins when he was unwillingly reminded of the times, he would use that same look on her as a child. He truly was a mess. Even if it wasn’t necessarily anything new, it didn’t make it anything less than a burden on his shoulders. Frisk’s voice brought him back.<br/><br/>“I am telling you that I will not be with you because you fail to realize just how my family defines who I am.” The woman reached out and placed her hand to her heart before smiling sincerely. Even now, hardened and disillusioned in her age, she always attempted to show some form of mercy. “It is okay to not be compatible, Lawrence. You are a great man and a great leader. I have seen you work the council in ways others could not and I admire that.”<br/>“But…?” Sympathy entered her expression at the strain that took over Lawrence’s voice. She felt sorry for him.<br/><br/>“But a great leader does not always a great lover make.” Sans wasn’t sure if his own heart soared because of the idea that there was a slither of a chance that a slacker such as himself had a chance or because Lawrence had none. In the end, he chalked it up to the latter in blatant denial.<br/>“I can be what you need, Frisk!” Sans scowled but the woman only shook her head.<br/>“I suppose you could be if you worked hard for it. I suppose anyone could be what someone needs if they worked hard. But there is one thing you fail to realize…”<br/>“And just what is that?” The smile fell clean off her face and what replaced it was a look that filled the skeleton with adoration. Even though she was shorter than Lawrence, the woman still managed to look down her nose at him as she spoke.<br/><br/>“You will never be what I want.”<br/><br/>The steel edge of her tone cut through him and to his delight Sans could see the human physically flinch as if struck. With that one sentence she destroyed his heart and although he disliked him, he pitied him. “You and I are better off as friends, Lawrence. Please, let us keep it that way.” Frisk pulled away and moved to walk past the human but of course it couldn’t have been that easy. Of course.<br/><br/>Just as she took a step past him, Lawrence reached out and snatched her wrist. Though any other woman in her position would have been worried, Frisk merely seemed infuriated that they were still on this subject. The skeleton didn’t react verbally, but the cyan glow intensified.</p><p>“You do not know who you are passing up.” She pursed her lips and fought the need to roll her eyes. She could practically recite what he was going to say next. “I am offering you a chance at a normal relationship. What will you do when you are old and only surrounded with monsters? All you do is hang around with that skeleton. Those monsters!”<br/>“I am the heir to the nations crown. Of course, I would.”<br/>“You can’t grow with beings who will outlive you!” One step. “No one else will want someone who seeks to please those who will quickly forget her when she is long gone.” Another step. “You cannot fucking make a future with monsters!”</p><p>Perhaps it was the fact that he snatched her wrist and caused her some sort of pain even if a little. Maybe it was the fact that his words mimicked inner fears he refused to acknowledge. Regardless of what it was though, he had seen enough. As she spoke, he approached. “…I have carried on my mother’s legacy… My birth mother’s legacy. I have succeeded where no other could and when it is time and I am old, I will bask in the love my family provides.” Lawrence began to speak but his face turned from anger to horror at the sight that appeared behind her.<br/><br/>In his anger Sans summoned up his bones, allowing them to float behind him lazily as his visible eye locked on to the human. Lawrence dropped her wrist immediately and without looking back, the woman leaned back into Sans’s embrace. Instinctually, the skeleton wrapped an arm around her taking not in slight amusement of how small she was still against him.<br/>“And I would never want anyone else by my side but them and my old Comic.” A gruff chuckle sounded off from behind her and she shook with his frame. “Maybe I can’t make a future like that. Maybe you’re right, Lawrence.” She became engulfed in Sans’ shadow when he leaned over and the skeleton looked down at the coward before him. Keeping his arm around her as if to shield her from the world, the monster summoned a sharpened femur in his other hand and pulled his arm back. A gloved hand reached up and placed itself upon his cheek bone as the woman took her final verbal stance.<br/><br/>“But I’d like to take a stab at it anyway.”<br/><br/>Just as Sans seemed to be reaching back as if to vault the bone at Lawrence, Frisk smiled brightly. “This is the part where you run away.” She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t surprised that the councilman didn’t shit himself from the very sight of Sans. But his undying devotion to her, apparently, was not worth his own life. Common sense came to light immediately at Frisk’s insistence and Lawrence found his determination moving from capturing Frisk’s love to self-preservation. Unable to help herself, she giggled and shook her head only to pat the skeleton’s cheek once more. Reluctantly, he removed his arm from around her but she did not move away.<br/><br/>Frisk kept her back pressed against him as she released a sigh and looked up with her signature look of neutral displeasure. He was already grinning from ear to ear—more so than usual. She knew what was coming. “Don’t you fucking say it.” The skeleton chuckled softly.</p><p>“I told ya so.”<br/>“I was giving him the benefit of the doubt.”<br/>“How that turn out?”</p><p>Frisk rolled her eyes and looked up at him upon feeling him relax and place his hands into his hoodie pockets. “If I would have pepper sprayed him like you frequently suggested, I would have been in more trouble.”<br/>“And if you would have done what I told you too in the first place, you would have saved yourself the bruise.”<br/><br/>Gently, the skeleton took her hand and looked over the spot where Lawrence held her. His grip only managed to leave a tiny scratch from where his nails dug into her flesh but that was enough to stir his anger. It was quickly soothed when Frisk pulled back and placed her hands to the sides of his face. “Eh. If I did that how else would I keep you on your ‘A’ game? The lack of a threat has made you soft, Comic.” He blinked and after a moment snorted as his eyes returned back to their normal pin lights.<br/>“You’ll be the death of me kid.” She laughed and patted his face fondly.<br/>“You love me for it all the same.”<br/><br/>He did.<br/><br/> Sans caught himself and pulled back gently releasing a sigh. “I don’t know about you, kid. But I’m starving.” She raised a eyebrow.<br/>“When are you not tired, hungry or sleepy?”<br/>“When I’m angry? Or exasperated. Or lazy… Or—” He laughed when she slapped his arm and instead of retaliating he merely winked at her. The rouge that appeared upon her face was merely what he wished he saw. “Come on, lets go get food. It’ll be my treat.” Frisk smirked.<br/>“Don’t you mean your tab’s treat?” The ignored her out right and held out his hand.<br/><br/>“I know a shortcut.”<br/>“I know a shortcut.”<br/><br/>Sans rolled his eyes when he was mimicked and shrugged. “You coming or not?” He looked on curiously as the woman paused but when she smiled mischievously, he listened closely to her words.<br/>“Sure. But I’m tired.” Holding out her arms as she would when she was a child seeking to be carried she snickered. “Carry me~” A ridge that could be considered his brow bone lifted and he closed his eyes half way. She was joking obviously. Truly she didn’t expect him to carry her. It was disappointing really. He really did think that she knew to expect the unexpected from him after all of these years.<br/><br/>“Sure thing, your highness.” She had no chance to retaliate. The skeleton picked the woman up bridal style and cradled her against his chest.<br/>“Sans—!!” She didn’t get to say any thing else as they disappeared. Frisk wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as her body adjusted to the sudden teleportation. By the time they reappeared in the restaurant, her grasp on his hoodie was tight. He almost felt bad that was until she looked up.<br/>“Asshole.”<br/>“I don’t know what you mean, kid. Just obeying orders.” Sans laughed as he placed her down and with a huff she moved to their normal seats.</p><p>Grillby’s would forever be their safe haven from the world. The warmth of the bar was always welcoming and every time she stepped into the establishment, she found the stress of the world melt off of her. They said their hello’s and made small talk as the other patrons noticed them but the moment, they sat down in their normal booth they focused solely on each other. Frisk stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and sighed happily much to Sans’ discomfort.</p><p>“I swear the moment Papyrus and I mentioned how weird it is to hear your bones pop when you do that you’ve been making it your mission to do it often.”<br/>Frisk snorted and waved him off with a mischievous smile. “I don’t know what you are talking about dude.”<br/>“Sure you don’t. Stupid human aside, how was your day?” The deadpanned look the woman gave him before promptly banging her head down on the table face first was an answer of its own. “That bad?”<br/>“You have no idea. The entire assembly has been on my ass to see if I’m will indulge in a political wedding.”</p><p>Sans froze but he did his best not to show it. “And you’re not?” She looked up with a scowl.<br/>“Do I look like I want to be married to Majerus’ 2.0?” Point taken. “Not to mention Papa will murder anyone who tries. He trusts them even less than I do.” She looked up as Grillby came over and placed two plates down before them and smiled thankfully for the burgers and fries. Sitting back against her seat. “Sides ain’t interested in all of that.”</p><p>“How come?” Looking up, she noticed that Sans had taken a new interest in his ketchup bottle while speaking. “Humans weren’t meant to live alone kid. Although I can’t say I’ve much faith in those near ya, do you really want to be without a partner forever?” He didn’t appreciate how her bangs chose now to reveal both of those crimson irises he adored so much. Nor did he appreciate the fact that she stared at him with intent.</p><p>“You’re starting to sound like the council.”<br/>“Ouch kid. I’m serious though. Even if you don’t go after a human, might be nice to go out with someone.” He was sounding like a idiot and the blank expression Frisk held merely confirmed that. He scratched the back of his skull nervously. “Ya hardly got to enjoy your teen years after all. Dating won’t hurt ya.” Her frowned deepened and he could have kicked himself for bringing down her mood. Sans looked over to the hand she rested upon the table and tenderly placed his own over hers. He was happily surprised when she turned her hand to lock their fingers.<br/><br/>The was no denying it further. He had already fallen and right now his head was heading straight towards the concrete. But if he had a shot, he was okay pushing it slowly. Better that than chasing her away with his eagerness. So, he chose his words carefully. “Ain’t trying to push you into anything, kid. Don’t get me wrong, the council is dead wrong attempting to force you into a marriage.” And they would be rolling in their graves before he allowed them to follow through. “But even monsters have their special someone’s.” At this the woman looked up with insecurity in her eyes as she spoke.</p><p>“The being I love has yet to realize that I love him, dearly.”</p><p>The words broke his soul one by one as they left her mouth. If she noticed, she didn’t reveal it. Moving to eat gingerly, she refused to meet his gaze further. “Monsters are strangely oblivious like that. They can’t make out the forest from the trees even if you introduce them to each tree independently. I am trying to be patient but you could say he’s…” It was a small smile, but the one that appeared on her face held enough fondness to express just an ounce of the love she felt for the mystery person in question. “An idiot.” Unaware the affect her words were having, she continued.<br/><br/>“He is a hard person to read. I’ve known him for sometime but even now I have a hard time knowing what he is thinking. I worry that we will be forever on different levels. But even so, even if we can never fully understand each other’s issues or struggles. I want nothing more than to be with him.”</p><p>There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to get off his chest but he hadn’t realized what all that entailed until she admitted she loved another. He didn’t know what was worse. The fact that she held some else seemingly so deeply in her heart was bad enough. The fact that it was a monster who gained the love he thought he would be denied because he was a skeleton made it worse. The grip on his ketchup bottle tightened. He was too late. Grappling with if the fact that loving the kid he had helped bring up was wrong or right had made him miss the chance to openly love her at all. And he had no one to blame but himself. But he wasn’t going to deny her happiness because of his selfishness. He wasn’t going to throw more upon her plate, not when she was already struggling to see if the one she loved adored her or not. All he would do was swallow his own feelings and help her on.</p><p>“So, what’s stopping you from opening your mouth?” She looked at him confused with a French fry hanging from her mouth. “I’ve never known you to be someone who allows a persons’ hesitation to stop you. What is stopping you from getting them to pay attention to you?” If only he took his own advice. Frisk hummed before looking down. A light blush came over her face and the idea that another had such an effect on her only saddened him further.<br/>“What if he rejects me…?”<br/>“What if he doesn’t? You miss 1000 shots that you don’t take, kid. In the time you are wasting pining you could be with them.”<br/><br/>Frisk looked off to the side and shook her head. “To be honest… I’m afraid of disappointing him.” There was genuine worry in her eyes as she found her worries vomiting out of her mouth. “I’ve broken my word before when it came to him. I don’t want to lose the trust we’ve built. I don’t want him to be ashamed of me.”<br/><br/>Reaching out, the skeleton lifted her head by her chin and gave her a soft grin. “Anyone on this planet who can find a reason to be ashamed of you doesn’t deserve the love or time you have to give them. If this person is worth their salt, things will work out. If not, you’ll realize it wasn’t meant to be.” She smiled at him and he melted just slightly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, kid. If things don’t end well, you always have us to help you out of a funk.” And him to beat the offender’s head in if he made her cry. He watched her face go through a million emotions before determination rose upon it. Sitting up straight, she nodded and grinned.</p><p>“Greatest pep talks ever brought to you by, Comic Sans Serif Gaster.” Sans chuckled and winked at her.<br/>“Buy now and get a free hot cat.”</p><p>The two snickered amongst themselves and even though he was breaking on the inside, he kept it together. He couldn’t be mad; he had no right to be upset. How many years did he have to tell her how he felt? How many years did he have to reveal just how much she meant to him? He didn’t want her to be alone, honestly, he didn’t. He just wished she would be with him.<br/><br/>It seemed to be a reoccurring theme with him that every time he needed to open up, every time he needed to be honest and make himself vulnerable, he would hold himself back. Usually this involved keeping secrets of the timelines or things that he went through with Frisk during them that were to personal to share between the others in the group. Other times this mean keeping his past vague even from Papyrus who was present through it all. Each time, he would find that he would lose little bit more than he gained in shutting himself. But this time? This time the loss would never overcome the need to shield himself.<br/><br/>Once dinner was finished, the two moved to leave for home. Although Frisk was surprised, he didn’t take a shortcut she didn’t argue nor did she remark on how he seemed to remain two steps in front of her as they walked. Monsters were truly naïve creatures… Even the most terrifying of boss monsters could be slapped with a forest and never see the trees that created it. So, even with it all handed to him on a silver platter, she was hardly surprised when her own dog missed the scent trail she laid out before him. Frisk took a deep breath and made a face. This was going to bite her right in the ass…</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of their journey, the woman stopped. “Hey Sans?” The skeleton stopped but didn’t turn around seemingly still engulfed by his thoughts. For a being without a physical brain, he sure acted like one was taking up his entire cranium. It became apparent that he wasn’t going to look back at her but it didn’t matter. She had his attention. “Knock, knock.” He blinked before snorting and unable to help himself.<br/><br/>If he was honest, he wouldn’t be that hard pressed to admit that in their journey home he was trying to find a reason to turn his anger towards the young woman. Whoever held her heart, if they caused such doubt in her they were not worthy of her time. He was frankly annoyed at her for not seeing that. After every thing she went through in life, she should have never found herself thinking that she would let anyone down. His attempt to turn his anger from himself to her failed immediately however when he heard her walk up besides him as he responded in kind. “Whose there?” His expression softened at the sight of her and when she smiled up at him his rage turned into sadness at the sight of what he sought to lose.<br/> <br/>“Olive.”<br/>“Olive who—?!”<br/><br/>The word didn’t make it out quick enough. Filled with determination and the resolve to see her actions through, the woman reached up and snatched the skeleton’s fur collar only to force him down to her level. He barely had time to register anything when he felt her lips press against his teeth.<br/><br/><em>“Monsters are strangely oblivious… They can’t make out the forest from the trees even if you introduce them to each tree independently.”</em><br/><br/>Ah.<br/><br/>Although her face was now as red as her eyes, the woman continued to kiss him as the skeleton reached out and pulled her slowly against him. Her hands found their place once more on the side of his face and when they broke away, she pressed her forehead to his. He didn’t remember when he closed his eyes. But upon opening them, he witnessed the most beautiful shade of red he’d ever seen.<br/><br/><em>“I am trying to be patient but you could say he’s…”</em></p><p>A goddamned idiot.<br/><br/>Looking down at her in collective disbelief, the skeleton remained stunned while she continued. “Olive you. And I don’t care who knows it.” His mind blanked as his mind finished processing her words. The realization must have hit him visibly because Frisk began to grin like a maniac. It all happened in a blur. One moment she was on her feet, the next she was in the skeleton’s arms as he held her close. “Oh my god you are an idiot. How long where you going to worry yourself into a coma?” She wrapped her legs around his torso and found purchase amongst the fur of his hood as she looked down at him.<br/><br/>“Ya killing me, kid.”<br/>“Oh, I know. You looked like you were going to go all ‘judge’ the moment I mentioned being adoring a monster. How does it feel to put out a hit order against yourself?” He laughed and moved to press his face against her collar bone.<br/>“How long…?”<br/>“Since I was like sixteen. But the vibes grew when I was eighteen. You know, something about maliciously snarling at men under one’s breath is very suspicious after the tenth thousandth time.” Sans groaned, unable to hold back his sheer embarrassment but he was thankful that besides a soft giggle the woman did not hold it against him. She stroked his skull and cooed.<br/><br/>“There, there. Its okay. You’re a brainiac in every other subject. Just not when it comes to a human woman.” Oh, she was a riot. That’s how she wanted to play, huh? Pulling back his grin grew as she looked down at him.<br/>“What can I say, kid? You’re like my asthma. You just take my breath away.” He laughed as the woman groaned and pressed her face against his hood’s fur.<br/>“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare ruin this moment.”<br/>“Couldn’t ruin it if I tried, kid. The time we spend together is like a hot dog. I relish it.”<br/><br/>Frisk pulled away from the skeleton but her efforts to get down but he only held on to her tighter. Sans laughed when she did her best to wiggle away but when she realized that he wasn’t go to let go, she glared at him with a pitiful look. It was almost effective. Almost.<br/>“I set myself up for this but I still refuse to be subjugated to it. This is no way to treat your girlfriend!”<br/><br/>She lit up like a tomato at the prospect of being his. But it wasn’t out of embarrassment nor shame. Rather, shyness and a sense of pride knowing that she was now his and he hers. The sight of that alone upon her face filled him with all the confidence. “Aw come on, kid. One more?” Frisk didn’t know how a skeleton managed to pull off a puppy dog look but he did and her will dissolved.</p><p>Huffing, the woman smiled and flicked his nose cavity, though it garnered no effect. “Make it count, bone head.”<br/>“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”</p><p>Stunned, the woman looked at him in shock before smiling and snickering under her breath. She allowed herself to be pulled in and once more pressed a kiss against his teeth. He didn’t care what their roles were in the past. He didn’t care that the other humans would no doubted oppose them vehemently. Hell, he didn’t give a shit that Asgore would try to test them. Sans didn’t care about anything or one but woman in his arms. Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck once more and when they broke she grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Love ya, kid…”<br/>“I love you too, bone head.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellfire and brimstone does not a true nightmare make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She held him close to his chest as tears over came him speaking erratically and doing her upmost best to focus his attention on her. He promised he would never leave her alone. He promised he would stay near her and protect her. He promised… “Don’t…cry kid…” The skeleton lifted a boney hand covered in blood and attempted to wipe away her tears. “Don’t cry for me…” He wanted her tears to stop but he was hardly surprised when her sobs increased.<br/>“Please don’t go… I can’t… I can’t…” His eyes sagged and he leaned further into her embrace.<br/><br/>Frisk would load. Despite everything, he knew very well that the woman would load a save if she could not save him. He was okay with that… Well, perhaps not okay with it. He understood it at the very least. If she was the one in his place instead there was no doubt in his mind that he would harass Asriel until he set things right. But returning in one piece wasn’t what scared him. What scared him was the lost look that overcame the woman’s face and the desperation that came with losing one’s anchor.<br/><br/>They had come to rely on each other heavily in the past few months. Sans truly believed that he knew everything there as to know about the woman but as their relationship progressed, he found out he only saw a glimpse. Even that already was more than she showed to even her own parents. She shared her goals and he shared his. She told him of her biggest secrets and in return he told her his. The sense of relief they felt being able to finally feel free disclosing in each other caused them to lose themselves in each other and the wall that once rested between them fell. It wasn’t until they found themselves in a position to lose one another however, did they realize just how dangerous that really was…<br/><br/>“You promised…” He grew weak and his hand began to slip but Frisk held it up, ignoring the blood and pressing her cheek against it. “You promised you would never leave…” San blinked slowly, willing himself to focus so that he could respond.<br/>“Sorry… Kid…”<br/><br/>“This wasn’t the plan, Lawrence!”<br/>“I didn’t know this would happen!”<br/>“He’s going to die!”<br/><br/>Their words fell on death ears as the woman sobbed over her fallen lover. He protected her. He saved her from a blow meant to kill when she was careless. He took the blow because he couldn’t teleport out of the way in time to save them both. So, he saved her. It was her fault. It was all her fault. All of this was her— “Stop…” Frisk looked down at Sans and gently he pushed his hand against her cheek. “It’s not your fault… ‘s not… No matter what time hack tricks… you have… No matter he consequences… I’ll protect you. Can’t stop…a bone head like me…” She blinked at his words and laughed besides herself though it came out broken the moment it escaped her lips.<br/><br/>There wasn’t really an image to her that defined what hell was like. If one were to ask her the closest thing, she could think of were the times she faced off against Sans in judgement hall. Even after everything it was the only thing, she could think of that instilled fear within her. Until she looked down and noticed the monster’s body disintegrating into dust.<br/><br/>“No…” It came out as a whisper but once reality hit her the panic set in. “No! NO! Sans, no! Stay with me please! Stay with me! You can’t leave me! You promised! You—” Teeth meet lips and tears fell freely in stunned silence as the woman looked at her fading lover.<br/>“It’s okay, kid…” She grasped his hand tighter and when his face began to dust her sobs got the better of her as his last words rang out through her ears. “See you in a few…”<br/><br/>She knew she was screaming. She knew very well because although she could not understand what was leaving her, her throat grew raw and the name that left her was one she called for often. Sans… Her Sans… She would load… She would go back… They would prepare and make sure this never happened but… It didn’t take away from the pain she felt of holding her lover’s dying form. Nor the pain of fruitlessly clutching on to his dust…<br/><br/>Lawrence didn’t mean to kill the monster. The gun that rested in his hand stated other wise but he was a good shot. He had intended to aim for the ambassador’s arm. Give her a hard lesson about what happened when you crossed him but that stupid skeleton decided to play hero! That stupid fucking monster decided to interfere and now not only did they kill a monster, but the lover of the heir to the throne. “What do we do Lawrence?!” One of his friends looked at him in horror but he couldn’t form a sentence before his other friend spoke up.<br/><br/>“'We?' Ain’t no we! Lawrence is the one who fucking shot the monster!” Lawrence sent a noise of frustration out before glaring at the two.<br/>“Its not my fault! Its not my fucking fault! I was aiming for the bitch not that gnat!”<br/><br/><br/>I was aiming for the bitch not that gnat.</p><p><br/><br/>Aiming for the bitch not that gnat.</p><p><br/><br/>Not that gnat.</p><p><br/><br/>That <em><strong>gnat</strong></em>.<br/><br/><br/>Her fist clutched the dust underneath her tightly but at the councilman’s words, the woman felt something snap within. She would apologize later, she whispered within her mind. Slowly, she moved to get up. She would explain that she lost it when he said that, she reasoned. In one hand, she clutched a fist full of Sans’ dust while the other held the gargantuan hoodie that always brought her comfort… Used to bring her comfort. Her bangs covered her eyes and slowly but surely, after looking at it for a moment, the woman moved to place the hoodie on. He would understand… He would scold her. He would hold her and after they took in each other’s comfort they would be okay. They would be completely fine.<br/><br/>“What the hell is she doing?!”<br/>“I-I don’t know!”<br/>“Why the fuck are we still here lets—”<br/><br/><br/>“You called him a gnat.”<br/><br/><br/>Her shoulders shook. Her mother was wrong… Humans were not kind. They were cruel. Humans didn’t learn. They suppressed their darkest desires and when they had to face disappointment, fear or rejection they let it loose. They let go without any disregard of the lives they destroyed. His scent over took her senses as a light breeze came over her. He would tell her to calm down. He would tell her that they weren’t worth it.<br/>“Shoot her, Lawrence!”<br/>“What?!”<br/>“FUCKING SHOOT—”<br/>He would tell her to remember who she was. Remember how far she came. He would tell her not to even think about it and he would do his best to stop her from willing the weapon that had become a part of her, the weapon Chara left behind within her soul, out to serve her once more. That wasn't who she was. That wasn't. But although she knew that it wasn't who she tried to be anymore that didn't mean that it wasn't apart of her. <br/><br/></p><p><em>Don’t lose control, kid.<br/></em>He would have grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.<em><br/>Frisk, don’t lose control…<br/></em>A boney hand would have held her face up so that she would have to focus on his words.<em><br/>Frisk, please…</em> <br/><br/><br/></p><p>But the dead couldn't do those things. Could they?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*With the death of your love, you feel your soul fall into disarray.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She looked to the side at the bright star and reached out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*He would not wish for you to mourn but your tears fill your soul in spite of your resolve.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>*One objective fills your mind despite the whispering protest from a dead monster’s fleeting memory.<br/></em>With her eyes still hidden the woman raised up her empty hand out as a menu popped up.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em><br/><br/>Frisk                                       LV 20                                     10:30am<br/><br/>The Halls – ???<br/><br/><br/></em> <em>❤SAVE                                              RETURN</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>. . .<br/><br/><br/>Frisk                                       LV 20                                     10:30am<br/><br/>The Halls – ???<br/><br/><br/>SAVE                                     </em> <em>❤RETURN<br/><br/><br/>. . .<br/><br/><br/>Frisk                                       LV 20                                     10:31am<br/><br/>The Halls – ???<br/><br/><br/></em> <em>❤SAVE                                              RETURN<br/><br/><br/>. . .<br/><br/><br/>Frisk                                       LV 20                                     10:31am<br/><br/>The Halls – ???<br/><br/><br/>File saved.<br/>Just in case.<br/><br/><br/>. . .<br/><br/><br/></em>She would reload. She would make things right but first, even if she died 100 times trying to do so, she would make sure these men caught a glimpse at what a real monster looked like.<br/><br/></p><p>“FUCKING SHOOT—”<br/>The words never left him completely. One moment he was standing, demanding that Lawrence finish what he started. The next he rested on his knees with a knife lodged in between his eyes. She never released the dust in her closed fist but her once free hand found a new home as she pushed the blade further down into the man's skull. The other two men stood in awe and fear as their friend looked up with glazed crisscrossed eyes. The blade only lingered for a second more before it was pulled out carelessly. In the back of her mind she did more damage on the way out than in but, the she did not abandon the body for long. Her trusty blade found its way through the throat of its victim and she released a soft sound of comfort as executed her will. As loud as the man once was, he showed a new side to him post decapitation. Not another sound was utter as his head fell to the floor and once it was released the body slumped to the floor.<br/><br/>She paid no attention to the glowing red heart over that hovered over her chest or the silver blade in her hand that dripped blood onto the floor. In all honesty, she had paused in order to see if she would jump. Maybe after doing such a horrific deed she would find herself sitting up alert, back in bed with him right next to her. When it didn't happen however there was both anguish and relief knowing that he was really gone and that she was truly able to inact her vengeance. The two surviving men released sounds of horror and she was sure one of them even screamed. The noises did not pull any thing from her but annoyance though it did not show upon her face. Frisk flicked her knife in order to rid it of the excess blood before she found the need to speak. “You called him a <strong>gnat.</strong>” The men took a step back and the woman grasped the fist that still held Sans’ dust within it.<br/><br/>Mercy. Humans deserved mercy because monsters knew better. That's what Toriel always told her. They deserved mercy because not all humans were so bad. They deserved mercy because mercy was something that every being deserved. But where was <em>his </em>mercy? The hoodie that rested upon her shoulders suddenly felt a million times heavier and she bit her lip to stop the sob that threatened to break through. Toriel was wrong. Humans were not kind. Humans didn’t learn. They suppressed their darkest desires and let them out when they were unable to control themselves. And she didn’t even attempt to fool herself—she never had control over herself. After all, she was human herself… It was always his love that grounded her. Helped her focus… Without him she was a terrified animal and like all terrified animals, survival was all that mattered. But there was something more than surviving this ordeal that mattered. She would survive to bring him back. She would survive to see that smile another day…<br/><br/>His last standing companion snatched the gun away from Lawrence and pointed it at her. She didn’t flinch. “Damn you!!” He took multiple shot at her but the woman dodged them with the grace of a demon. No. Not a demon but a monster. They were slow. So very slow. Compared to the monsters in the underground, compared to <em>him</em>, they would never come close... He shot continuously, first controlled and then sporadically. Through it all she kept her nerve even when she managed to get grazed. Undyne’s spears hurt much worse.<br/><br/>“Why won’t you die?!” He had three more bullets. Then two. Then one. The last one never got its chance to meet its mark for he quickly found himself face to face with his end. The man gasped as she came before him sticking her face in his and revealing a glowing red eye. For the longest time she merely stared into his eyes but after a moment she smiled. She smiled widely. She smiled so hard that her cheeks turned red.That same malicious homicidal smile that haunted Sans’ dreams for decades was out to play and she was happy he was not here to see it. He had relied to her that the nightmares were no longer sparse but nonexistent not even two nights ago. They celebrated and in a rare moment, he truly relaxed. The skeleton never really got a chance to enjoy consecutive nights of rest… Pain filled her but the smile didn’t let it shine through.<br/><br/>"Please!!" Frisk inclined her head. "Mercy!!!" She blinked but even still the smile never fell and she never responded. It almost seemed as if she considered the very notion of sparing the man bit when he suddenly moved that notion faded away. Pulling her arm back, she swung at the man at full force unable to help the squeal of amusement upon gutting the man. But he was still alive… He fell to his knees, holding his stomach and trying his best to flee. He wouldn’t go far and as he tried to escape she spoke ever so softly.<br/>"May the gods grant you mercy." Frisk took her time walking up to him and the moment she stood behind him she was quick to pull back her blade once more. "Because I have none." She stabbed the blade through his back, unsatisfied until she was sure the weapon pierced both through bone and heart. Internally she worried that the blade wouldn't be able to make its way through the man's ribcage to pierce his heart but a giggle soon left her at the thought. What a silly thing to worry about. After all, she had proven time and time again that bone was no match for it. Time and timeline again.<br/><br/>Her inner musings were soon interrupted and she looked up with her smile slacking just a bit. There was no stopping the ping of annoyance she felt the moment she heard the sounds of feet running off. Pest always liked to give chase. No matter, they always fell eventually—<br/><br/><em>Kid…Stop. </em>Frisk staggered, reacting like she had been physically slapped. That’s what he would tell her. That’s how he would sound if he was trying to stop her. He would pull her close. He would tell her that she is acting just like <em>her</em>. That wasn't who she was. He would tell her to let it go. He would tell her to just reload and come home. He would tell her that everything would be alright and in a ditch effort to get her to drop the blade in order to submit he would promise. But he wasn’t here   w  a  s    h  e  ?  The smile returned and she began to walked towards her greatest prize.</p><p>“You called him a gnat<em>.</em>” Frisk froze when in place when a voice called out but remained calm.<br/>“I wasn’t trying to kill him! It was an accident!”<br/>“You called him a gnat”<br/>“You were just supposed to get hurt! It was supposed to be a simple incident to put some fear into you!”<br/>“Yoͦuͧ cͨaͣlleͤdͩ hͪiͥmͫ aͣ gnaͣtͭ."<br/>“I would have never gone this far if you would have just given me a chance!!”<br/>“<strong><em><span class="value_inner system">G ₙ a ₜ </span>.”</em></strong><br/>“Stop repeating yourself! STOP IT! I know what I said, I know what I called him! The skeleton was always in the fucking way!” There… “You’re damn right I called him that. Only such a pest would keep interfering like he has! Stop being so damn surprised! He was no better than a fucking—!!"</p><p><br/> Lawrence didn’t realize the damage done to his eyes until he realized he was blind and in pain. "...He never liked you, you know. He always would ask me if he could get rid of you as a jest but I would always scold him about being nice..." The man fell back against the ground and screamed, trying in vain to clear his eyes and stop the pain. "I think he would find it humerous to know that he got his wishes after death." Lawrence continued his noises of agony but she silenced him upon she pointed the tip of her blade to his chest. “He was my guard.” She spoke softly. “To some my dog but I knew that thought they used that as a insult he wore the nickname with pride. Dogs are loyal. Dogs protect you. They love you no matter what. They never seek to do you harm and even when they take blows for you, they do it with pride…” Frisk looked down at the man on the ground with dust in his eyes and her knife pinning him down. “But a gnat is a pest that is none of these above.” The woman paused and listened to Lawrence’s pleading and begging for his life before she hummed.<br/><br/>“When I was a child, I always wondered in the back of my little twisted mind how long a bug could last if it was nothing more than a torso that was freed of its extra limbs. I never got a chance to test that theory.” Demonic red eyes stared the man down and she giggled. "Who knew I would get the chance!" Her giggles turned into pure laughter as Lawrence screamed and cried for mercy. She still had none to give. The woman brought down her knife and began to hack away at every single appendage and limb attached to the man. One by one she worked, taking the effort to make sure she put him through enough pain that no other timeline Lawrence would dare to look upon her. She did what she set out to do… She cut them down. And as the high of her kills rolled off of her, she looked down at the mangled torso of the once arrogant councilman with a growing sense of emptiness that settled upon her.<br/><br/>She would load…<br/><br/>She would load the last time she saved before the incident.<br/>She would wake up back home; that morning in bed.<br/>She would open her eyes and take in his face before sobbing uncontrollably.<br/>She would struggle to tell him what happened and he would be confused and lost until deja vu hit him.<br/>She would have to explain. He would hold her close. He would put her mind to ease and although he would never kill him, with the others at his side, Sans would make sure that the councilman never had a chance to repeat the timeline.<br/>She would relive nightmares of this line over and over and over and even when she though she would continuously say she was okay, she would relapse.<br/>She would lash out at humans who made threats.<br/>She would seek help unable to completely explain the full trauma of the incident. Moving forward, she would lean on him harder than ever but it was alright. <br/><br/>They would be alright.<br/><br/>It was hard to describe what hell was like but, in the moment where she first had to rely what happened to Sans, she realized something. Her own personal hell wasn’t filled with fire or brimstone. There was no lava or mystical demon. No, her hell was filled with a ownerless blue hoodie and a new found fear of dust.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans wants his jacket back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted his goddamn mother fucking hoodie back and there were no two fucking ways about it. The golden toothed skeleton grumbled incoherently upon making his way back to his house with a box under his arm. At first it was cute, he’d admit it. She would take his jack when she was cold and after time, he preferred for her to have when morons needed a hint of who she belonged too. He’d never tell her how he found amusement in watching her snuggle up on the couch and use his jacket as a blanket. Nor would he tell her how he melted when she would pull it close for comfort. It was adorable and it was hard to deny it. It became harder still, however, to deny his growing itch to have it back.</p><p>But every time the skeleton moved to take it back, he would quickly find his resolve breaking under the womans smile. The fuck was he supposed to say to her when she had the damn nerve to look like that in his jacket? ‘Hey cunt, give me my damn jacket back and get your own’? He wanted his jacket back not create a new world war. No doubt that if he took that approach, her armada of admirers would have his skull on a pike and he would have deserved it. Sans sighed and looked down at the box and growled. She better fucking like it…</p><p>The idea of getting a duplicate jacket as a solution wasn’t one that took a second to pop up. The issue came in actually getting the duplicate. He wasn’t stupid, there was only one seamstress in the underground who could recreate the jacket. Too bad he fucking hated her. But when he realized he wouldn’t be getting his jacket back easily (read without feeling like a full-on jackass for leaving his sweetheart suddenly high and dry without any protection from the snow), he knew he was going to have to suck it up.</p><p>And so, he did. Every single lunch break, every time he walked by one of those stupid spiders bake sales, Sans sucked it up and brought two of the expensively priced baked goods. This went on for a month until the disposition of the spiders softened to the point where he found himself confident enough to approach Muffet. She had expected him but that was hardly surprising. Anyone would expect a visit if someone who openly talked shit about them was suddenly helping their business. But when he told her what he needed and why she softened even more, having her own soft spot for the human in his care. It took her another month still to make the duplicate having miss the point multiple times that the jacket needed to be an exact replica (brain dead fucking roach). But in the end, she completed the task and his wallet was short another two or so thousand gold. At this point, he was actually going to have to work to make up for it.</p><p>The easy part was done however and there was nothing more to do than reclaim his jacket. He knew that Frisk wouldn’t put up a huge fuss over it. But if her expression held anything less than understanding in it when he asked for it back, his own guilty would probably make it harder than it needed to be. He only hoped that his damned mouth didn’t fuck up when it came time.</p><p>There was a moment when he crossed through the threshold of his front door where the worries of the world seemed to drip off of him. He closed the door behind him and the noise was soon to follow.<br/>“Pap you can’t put that in! We’re making Parmesan Pasta remember?!”<br/>“BE SILENT HUMAN! THIS CHEESE WILL MAKE AN EXCELENT ADDITION!”<br/>“Papyrus—” He couldn’t help the snicker that left him when he heard her whine out his brother’s name. “It’ll make it too thick!”<br/>“I HAVE TAKEN IN YOUR CONCERN HUMAN! HOWEVER, I, THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL TAKE THIS DISH TO THE NEXT LEVEL.”</p><p>Frisk whined when the younger skeleton out rights ignored her but her attention was stolen by the new voice. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. His dumbass will learn when he burns a goddamn hole in the pot.” She jumped in place, startled at his sudden appearance behind her, and turned to face him. The sight of him alone caused her to smile brightly and his own disposition relaxed with it.<br/>“You’re home!”<br/>“Heh, missed me?”<br/>She pointed finger guns at him and winked. “I always miss you a waffle lot. You know that.” Frisk may have missed the snarl that ripped from Papyrus at the sound of the pun but Sans didn’t.</p><p>“I doughnut know what I’d do without you, kid.”<br/>“SANS’ DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.”<br/>“Sorry Boss, we gotta let it out.” Looking at his brother defiantly he shrugged. “Its kind of a big dill.”<br/>“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE GODDAMN PUN—”<br/>“Jeez Boss, we really need you to work on your anger. Anger management classes seem to be getting popular now days you should try it.” Frisk did her best to hold back her laughter as Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “You could say they’re all the rage.”</p><p>The pot flew at him just as expected but he was quick to teleport out of the way. “GET THE FUCK OUT!! OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU!”<br/>“But Boss I didn’t do anything—”<br/>“YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM, HUMAN! NOW OUT OR DINNER WILL NEVER GET DONE!! OUT!”</p><p>Frisk chuckled gently but moved to Sans’ side none the less before the two made their way out of the kitchen and into his room. No… Their room. Ever since the woman moved in to their home she had slowly made her way into his room. And Sans didn’t mind, not in the least. Having her near meant that if anything went down, she would be right next to him. She would be safe. She entered the room first and playfully flopped down on the bed before sighing in content. His jacket was still securely upon her and she pressed her face against the fur as she looked at him and smiled.</p><p>Was now or never. He did his best to hide his hesitation and instead came out huffy. She giggled at him when he grumbled about her messing up his bed and retorted in kind about how it was always messed up. He tried to carry on the conversation further in a attempt to avoid addressing the situation but he was foiled when her eyes landed on the box. “What’s that, Sans?”</p><p>In his mission to get his jacket back, he never honestly considered the fact that the woman wouldn’t be to excited to hand it over. It wasn’t a notion that hit him until he asked for it back. “This? Well its… Uh…” Smooth. Let’s try this again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “Hey sweetheart, don’t you think that its time, uh, to get your own jacket? Kinda hogging mine, ‘Aven’t ya?” Frisk started but when it dawned on her, she sat up quickly.<br/>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hold on to it like that…”<br/>“I know ya flesh bags ain’t got much protection against snow but ain’t like I don’t have a need for it.” He could have kicked himself in the ass at the amount of guilt that crossed over Frisk’s face. Sans wasn’t trying to make her feel like shit! He was just— Aww fuck…</p><p>“I know… Its not just about being warm though. It…” She struggled with the words but soon turned her face to refrain from looking at Sans as she spoke. “It makes me feel safe. Boss can’t be there all the all the time and neither can you. Most of the monsters in Snowdin leave me alone but the ones who think they are hot stuff usually try to get one over on me.” He clutched the box so tightly that his phalanges pierced through, it. Frisk took note of it quickly and reach out and took his hand away from the box. Holding it in hers she smiled. “But they stop when they see it up close. They stop when they take note that it belongs to you. I can’t promise I won’t steal it from time to time again but I won’t hog it any more. I promise—”</p><p>She found herself shocked when Sans snatched his hand back and shoved the box into her hands. “S-Sans?” He didn’t respond but instead looked to the side as a bright shade of red came over his face. Confused but intrigued, the woman turned her attention to the box and began to open it. It wasn’t until she removed the tissue paper around the jacket within that she gasped. Sans started and didn’t give her a chance to speak.<br/>“Its yours. Got Muffet’s punk ass to do something useful seeing as the bitch always wants money but never does anything worth throwing coins at. Ain’t the original but it’s a exact copy from the fur to the zipper. That’ll stop those assholes from even thinking of stepping up to you and if it doesn’t you come tell me and I’ll make sure that the next time they come your way they’ll be nothing but—”</p><p>His rambling was quickly stopped by the feeling of arms wrapping around him. He blinked before slouching and soon wrapping a arm around her in return. “I ain’t good at this sappy shit kid. But if the jacket makes you feel that secure you bet your ass having this one on full time will set shit right.” Frisk’s face was pressed into his chest and she nodded. He didn’t think much of it until he heard a sniffle.</p><p>“A-Are you crying?! What the fuck are you crying for?! I ain’t fucking do anything?!” She released another sound and pressed her face further against his chest. Fucking perfect. The last thing he needed was for Boss to come charging up the stairs to tell them dinner was ready only to see Sans panicking over a sobbing human. The ass beating Boss would try to deliver was something Sans wished to avoid all together. Maybe cursing wasn’t the best idea…? “Fuck— I mean, dammit— I mean—aw hell sweetheart please stop crying, you’re killing me here.” She released another sound but this time he knew it well. Laughter. He was both relieved at that revelation and irked. “Glad one of us thinks this is a goddamn riot…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She pulled back and grinned up at him with a tear stained face. “I’ve just… I’ve never gotten a gift like this before…” That just made him want to give her more. “Especially not something that meant a lot like this…” Frisk pulled away and handed the skeleton his jacket which he took graciously. She was quick to replace it with her new gift and once it was on, she couldn’t help but to admire it as if she’d never seen it before.</p><p>Satisfied, Frisk took his hand in hers and leaned into his touch as Sans wiped away what remained of her tears. “Thank you, Sans. You really know how to make a girl go coconuts over you.” The sharp bark of laughter that fell from him caused her to grin wider. Frisk stood tall with pride as her pun won her the reward of a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Sweetheart I swear to god, you are definitely my butter half.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk is tired of the death of spring due to her mother's selfishness. She finally shows her frustration when she is forced to returned to her realm for another 6 months but a small chat shows her that the upcoming winter might not be as bad as she once thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please…”<br/>“Come along Frisk. It’s time to come home, my child.”<br/>“Please don’t make me go back.”<br/><br/>Her plea broke his heart and she knew it but she did not regret it. The queen of the underworld knew very well the hold she had over the lord’s heart and although she hated using it, she wasn’t above it. She held tight to him and pressed her face against his collar bone. Her mother’s words of frustration went in one ear and out the other as the queen did her best to persuade her husband to take her back home. When he stroked his hand through her hair, she truly believed that she had won. She believed that he would fight to bring her home and yet, twas not the case.<br/><br/>“This is out of my hands.” She looked up at him visibly hurt as his own conflict came over his face. “Tis only six months, kid. Then you can return back—”<br/>“I do not care if it six months or one month, Sans! I do not want to leave my home. I want to stay with you!” The skeleton gritted his teeth but lightly placed his hands upon hers. She would not make it easy for him to abandon her in her old cage.<br/><br/>“Frisk….” She looked at him fiercely, taking in his tone with frustration. It was a warning… A warning to not do anything silly. A warning to not attempt to do something as foolish as she did when she attempted to finish off the pomegranate before her time with her mother began. But she wasn’t afraid of any warning he dared dished out. If anything, it simply moved to make her more upset. Frisk snatched her hands away from him and turned her back to him. Sans reached out towards her but the goddess was quick to slap his hand away. She glared at the palace before her and spoke softly.<br/><br/>“When we wed you promise I would be caged no more…” The goddess could practically feel him growing ridged. “No wonder you don’t make promises… You can’t keep them straight for the one you love the most.” It was a stab she would apologize for profusely. It was a jab that would haunt her long after he had forgiven her for it. But in the moment, she wanted him to hurt and no matter how she came to regret it, she succeeded.<br/>“Frisk...”<br/>Her name held a quiet plea for her not to allow them to depart on such harsh terms but the plea went unheard. Frisk openly ignored him and walked down the path to the castle that once held her. She brushed off her mother’s efforts to console her and made her way to the home she had once so eagerly left.<br/><br/>The first two weeks were spent sulking. She indulged her mother’s wishes for her to be out and about but she did not give in to the womans suggestions that she smile. If anything, she made a point in frowning deeper out of spite. By the third week, she had accepted that she was to stay in her mother’s realm and the guilt for her steeled words began to eat at her. After sixteen rewrites, she counted, Frisk found herself sending a letter down to her husband. A week later, she still had no response. She shouldn’t really be surprised after how she acted towards him. In the beginning, he used to call her a brat and in times like these she couldn’t help but to agree.<br/><br/>“Why are you so sad, little one?”<br/><br/>Frisk closed her book with force and a sigh of annoyance fell from her before she could stop it. There were one hundred and one reasons why she was sad but sharing them with her mother would do nothing more than make her long for her home further. There was nothing more she hated than being back there. There was nothing more she despised than looking upon the place that was once her cage. Even though her mother could hardly keep her under the same restraints that she did previously, she was still forced to be there. But she was not the powerless child she once was. Frisk was the queen of the underworld and she would be imprisoned by no one. Not even her mother.<br/><br/>“I am not sad.” Toriel frowned but tried again.<br/>“You are hardly happy. Your time here is short my child and I wish to spend as much as I can with you.”<br/>“I am working, mother. During your need to inflict winter upon the mortal realm I must see to it that they thrive during the small stretch of spring they have left.” Frisk met her mother’s eyes finally but did not allow them to warm at the sight of her. “After all, I return for six months to make sure you do no send innocents to their deaths. Remember?” She watched her mother try to make excuse that could counter her worlds but she quickly stopped trying. They both knew she would fail in doing so anyway.<br/><br/>“There is still time to help the mortals prepare.” Frisk openly rolled her eyes defiantly but her mother chose to ignore her actions. “Take a break, my child. Come and let’s enjoy the time you have here. It is short but we can make the best of it before you are forced to—” The words barely had a chance to fall from her mouth as the air around them grew cold. The book was slammed down on her desk, successfully cutting off her mother’s words. Frisk rose and folded her hands behind her with a deep frowned. She wouldn’t allow anyone to speak ill of him. Not even her.<br/> <br/>“Before I am forced to stand in a new gilded cage of your choosing? Or before I am forced to smile to ease the guilt inside of you now that I refuse to pretend that life here was a wonderful as you thought it was for me?” Her words alone were caused her mother pain but she didn’t care. It had been a long time coming. Frisk didn’t hate her mother, no she loved her dearly still. But she would be lying if she didn’t state that she was utterly tired of the woman’s selfishness. Toriel gritted her teeth as her ire grew but at some point, it deflated.<br/><br/>“Do you really think so little of me now, my child…? Do you really see me as your warden as oppose to your mother? Was it so wrong of me to want to keep you safe?!” Frisk looked at her mother with a blank stare, taking a moment to muse before speaking.<br/>“When I first realized that you had sheltered me to the point where I was missing out on the beauty of the other realms, I tried my best to find reason for your actions. The more time I spent from under your thumb, I realized that there was no reason for them past an irrational fear and a need to control what you saw as your own. Mothers are there for you. Mothers protect. That’s their job. I know this.” Her eyes softened. “But mothers also show their children how to thrive even in the face of the possibility that they can lose them. You never allowed me the chance to spread my wings mother.”<br/><br/>Toriel did her best to hold on to her reasoning but in the face of her child’s words, the goddess of spring faltered. “I did what I did to protect you. The fates have made sure that you were brought into the realms even at my insistence. I am doing my best to adjust, child. Do not let his insistence—” Frisk turned on her heel swiftly and threw out her hand.<br/>“His insistence?! His insistence is what made sure I came back at all! Stop acting as if he is keeping me from you! It is I who tried to finish the fruit before my time came to return to this cage! Had he not <em>insisted</em> I keep to the agreement; you and I wouldn’t have this conversation! Had you not thrown a tantrum to make man suffer in order to get father to cave, I would be home!” Toriel looked like she had been slapped with the sudden information and hurt quickly overcame her.<br/>“But this is your home…”<br/><br/>The hurt rose but besides it Toriel’s guilt finally overcame her as she watched daughter’s eyes welled with tears she refused to shed. “No… My home is lost to me for six months’ time. You and father’s cowardice when it comes to standing up to you sought to that…” Frisk reached up and lightly wiped her eyes as she turned and walked off. “I wish to retire. It has been a long day…”<br/>“Frisk, please—”<br/>The goddess ignored her and made her way out of the study determined to find solace within her chambers.<br/><br/>Frisk remembered the first time she split her year between her mother and her husband. At first, she tried to make the best of it. She tried to put on a face for her mother and yet as the years rolled by, she couldn’t any longer. Her mother caught on to her change quickly and always sought to blame the lord of the underworld but it wasn’t his fault. It was never his fault. They all knew that. Her mother knew that but she refused to acknowledge it. Now, on her fifty-fifth year splitting her time between the two Frisk found her patience for her mother’s inability to take responsibility waning quickly. The moment the door was closed, she moved to her bed and laid down with a soft sound of frustration upon burying her face in her pillow. She just wanted to go home.<br/><br/>“…That wasn’t very kind of you, kid.”<br/><br/>She didn’t respond but when she felt a boney hand on her head she jerked away purposely. The hand retracted itself but only for a moment before finding its place back upon her head. “I worried you would cause winter to prolong itself. It seems that you are determined to at this point.”<br/>“Since you do not want me home then return to whence you came, husband. I do not want to be lectured by the likes of you.” Her efforts to turn him away with heated words did nothing. It didn’t surprise her. Nor did it surprise him to see his normally passive wife turn her claws towards anything she could. But in her state, he wouldn’t upset her further. The best point of action was to simply oblige.<br/><br/>“’Kay, won’t lecture you then.”<br/><br/>One moment she was laying in her bed, the next she found herself in his lap. With a heated glare she looked up into the skeleton’s face, still covered slightly by the hood of his robes. She struggled to move away from him but his arms held her in place. “Let me go!”<br/>“Don’t want to.”<br/>“I am not playing with you! Let me go!”<br/>“Don’t think I will.” The woman released her fiercest imitation of a growl  that she could muster but it came out more of an annoyed mewl that sent the god into a laughing fit. She did her best to remain angry but by the time the god regained his composure she had already allowed it to fade.<br/><br/>“What a cruel lord my husband is.”<br/>“Yup.”<br/>“I will call upon your brother to straighten you out. I promise that Sans.”<br/>Sans snorted and raised a brow bone. “Don’t worry. He’s probably tearing apart the underworld looking for me now. Technically not supposed to be here, you know.”<br/>“And why are you here? I thought you were still mad at me. You didn’t respond to my letter at all.”<br/>“Was busy.”<br/>“With?”<br/><br/>The skeleton paused for a moment before taking his hand and placing it to her cheek. “You are your mother’s child but you also the queen of the underworld. When you are happy, the souls sing despite their afterlife’s fate. When you are distressed or enraged, they seek out vengeance.” Frisk lifted her hand and pressed it to the back of his own as she turned her eyes away in shame. “Every soul, from those resting in the Isles of the Blessed to those suffering for their sins in Tartarus, has been screaming, seething and out right demanding retribution on the behalf of their queen. The moment I returned home; Papyrus was quick to show concern over how ready they were to show your mother how to accept her actions. A soul’s words, not his. We have been trying to calm them all for a month’s time.”<br/><br/>Oops…<br/><br/>At this point, the woman was out right red and Sans found himself unable to help the laughter that fell from him. Though she tried to look away, the skeleton took his hand back and turned her chin so she would look at him. “You wouldn’t happen to know the reason why they are riled up… Would you?”   Like an undignified fish, she gasped for words and only managed to send her husband into another fit of laughter.<br/><br/>“I… Forgot how I affect our home. My apologies.”<br/>“I would be lying if I said I didn’t expect it, but I have yet to understand why you are feeling the way you are. I know you will not speak to your mother about it, but perhaps you will speak to your husband.” He always put her at ease. He never judged her. He never lectured her. He never undermined her. Even when he didn’t understand he always tried to and it made her want to return home even more.<br/><br/>“…She uses her weight of winter over my father to in force this agreement and yet there is not a time growing up where I can’t remember mother lecturing me on the importance of using our powers properly.” Frisk looked down at her hands while resting her head on the skeleton’s shoulder. “How many people died because they were ill prepared for the changes of the seasons…? How many families where torn apart just so she could have her way? She brought back spring yes, but the damage was done. She created a bountiful harvest for the humans in return but it is a pitiful substitute for a lost one.” Frisk paused and waited for him to interrupt her but he never did. She continued. “I love her. I love my mother more than anything but she hasn’t learned anything in these fifty-five years I have been split between your realm and hers. And I don’t think she ever will.”<br/><br/>Her words were followed by silence and for the longest time they lingered. She wrapped her arm around his waist, finally allowing herself to take comfort in his presence, while he finally responded. “And she won’t.” She deflated a little but he continued. “It would be easier to tell you to give it time. Tell you that winter is a phase and that eternal spring will return but it won’t. Your mother will continue to mourn you completely in the times you are home and celebrate your return with the warmth and flowers you are used too. It’s out of your hands at this point as well as hers. The fates have deemed winter is here to stay and stay it will.”<br/><br/>“But it isn’t fair…”<br/>“Nothing is fair, my golden one. You learned this the moment you decided to leave your cage. But just because something isn’t fair doesn’t mean it is not necessary. Most if not all who found my embrace during winter have found a peace in the underworld that cannot be taken away by anyone. In your fields, they rest.” Once more she adverted her eyes.<br/><br/>“But they are dead because of me… They are dead because I chose to live my life and thus my mother retaliated…” The skeleton chuckled softly and she looked back at him. Though she didn’t understand it, she could see his love for her fill his eyes.<br/>“No, they live because of you. Your mother may not have taken responsibility for what her tantrum has set in motion but you have. You return and so does spring. You lay the tools out during spring for them to survive and thrive. It may feel as if the change of seasons has destroyed the chances you had for returning home permanently but it only strengths your case when the time does come.”<br/><br/>Sans paused before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “The seasons you know have changed but you have not. And the world is stronger for it, Frisk. So, cry. Pitch a fit. Yell and let out your frustrations. You may have six months of loneliness in the heavens above while you are here working through spring to make sure the humans survive. But when winter falls and you are home, I’ll be right there to keep you warm.” A smile had etched its way upon the woman’s face long before the god had finished talking. By the time he was done she held his hand in hers with their fingers intertwined and new sense of warmth within her.<br/><br/>“…Just how to you plan to keep me warm with out skin, you silly thing?” The indigent huff pulled a giggle from her.<br/>“The lack of flesh hasn’t stopped you from crawling next to me and intertwining your limbs with mine every chance you get every other winter.”<br/>“Tis cause our bed is cold!”<br/>“Then we’ll get more furs.”<br/><br/>“And a heartier fire place.”<br/>“And a heartier fire place…”<br/>“And a hypocaust.” The goddess grinned as her husband rolled his eyes.<br/>“And a hypocaust.”<br/>“That uses fire from the sky forge.”<br/>“You know what? I’ll just set the room on fire and call it a day.”  <br/><br/>Her insistent laughter was quieted with a kiss and unlike the night before she took to fully enjoying her last night with her husband for some time. When the goddess woke to an empty bed, her heart was heavy and yet lighter than before. She had her work to do and despite yearning to flee back into the arms of her husband she would see it through. And when her time was up she would go back home and find peace at the side of the lord of the underworld as they took to the new wonders they could now enjoy due the change of seasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When are you coming home…?”<br/>
<br/>
The sadness in her voice made his will break just a bit more but he forced himself not to teleport home. He hadn’t anticipated his work taking too long when he arrived at the DT machine three days earlier with the other scientist and Alphys. But when they actually began to start work on dismantling the machine, they quickly realized it wouldn’t be as cut and dry as they expected. Leaving now was not an option.<br/>
<br/>
“I have another two weeks, kid.”<br/>
“Two?! You said—”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, I know.” The skeleton sighed and leaned back in his chair as he adjusted the phone in his hand. “But the lab is in chaos over the recent progress we have made. We’ve finally got through the outer shell of the machine and now we have to go through taking it apart carefully. Who knows what will happen if we rush?  Alphys and I have made a plan to get through it as quick as we can but even that is with taking the upmost precautions. We can’t afford mistakes.”<br/>
“I don’t understand why they didn’t send more people to help you…”<br/>
“We’re a team of fifty, kid. That’s combined with monsters and humans. Can’t ask for more than that and even still the job is just too big to rush.”<br/>
<br/>
“They said they didn’t need you for another week though! Surely things couldn’t have gone to hell that quickly.”<br/>
“You’d be surprised. Don’t worry, Frisk. In another week—”<br/>
“In another week, I’ll be leaving to visit another ambassador. After that I’ll be gone for another week. We won’t get to see each other until June at this rate!” Sans ran his hand down his face and his smile fell just slightly.<br/>
“I know… But we can’t do anything about it, Frisk. The first chance I get, I’ll make my way to you even if I need to kidnap you from work.”<br/>
<br/>
Frisk didn’t say anything and he couldn’t help but to feel bad. She had made a point in coming straight home from work to make sure that they had time to spend with each other through the week. And after fighting viciously for it, she had secured a week to finally spend with him with out working. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was forced to leave for work the first day of her vacation.<br/>
<br/>
Joy.<br/>
<br/>
Frisk did her best to keep her thoughts to herself but he knew even from her silence that she was anything but pleased. Not that he could blame her but it hardly made things easier when he could literally teleport back at will. “Aww, don’t be like that Frisk…”<br/>
“Like what? I didn’t even say anything.”<br/>
“You didn’t have to, I can hear you pouting from the other side of the phone.”<br/>
<br/>
Releasing a groan of agitation, the woman flopped back in her bed and kicked her feet. “I can’t help it! You should be here with me in bed not in the underground working on…that stupid cow skull thing!!” Unable to help it, Sans laughed.<br/>
“You’re spoiled by my presence, kid. Maybe it’s a good thing I’m gone.”<br/>
“This coming from the man who teleports to me whenever I’m gone from home for a long amount of time just to see if I’m okay or make an excuse to stay the night where ever I am.”<br/>
“Touché.” Frisk grumbled under breath and he could hear the ruffling of sheets as she turned on her side.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you even eaten yet?”<br/>
The skeleton shrugged and pulled back from his computer to lean back in his chair. “Of course, I did. Lunch time was only an hour or so ago.”<br/>
“…Sans its seven p.m. Have you even stepped away from your desk?”<br/>
“…Yes?”<br/>
“And this is why I am afraid to see what you’ll look like after two weeks straight in your cave.” Sans chuckled and closed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“I tried to be something else besides a scientist you know. People used to laugh at me when I would say “I want to be a comedian”, well nobody’s laughing now.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“…”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m hanging up.”<br/>
“No! Haha!” Frisk huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.<br/>
“Comic Sans Serif Gaster,” Ouch, full name. He was either in serious trouble or she was simply being serious. He prayed for the second. “Get up from that computer and go take care of yourself. If you worry me into making it so that I come down there I will make your life hell.” Unable to help it, the skeleton chuckled but obeyed as he finally got up from his seat.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes ma’am. You’re probably right anyway. I need a break and I can always multitask if anything.” He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.<br/>
“You multitask?”<br/>
“Sure, kid. Don’t you know? I’m great at multitasking. I can waste time, be unproductive and procrastinate all at once.” That got a giggle out of her and his grin grew.<br/>
“Ya that sounds more like the boyfriend I know. I was starting to worry that you actually grew a work ethic.”<br/>
“That’s just nonsense.” They shared a soft laughter before someone in the background stole Frisk’s attention. After responding she sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“I gotta go. I promised papyrus I would show him how to make lasagna if he let me mope all day… Please go get some food?”<br/>
“I’m going kid, I’m going.” She smiled to herself.<br/>
“Good. Call me before you go to sleep alright?”<br/>
“I will kid.”<br/>
<br/>
The sound of his phone going off caught his attention and he pulled it back from his head. Without hesitating he accepted the request for a video call and chuckled. “There’s my girl…”<br/>
“Should skeletons even have bags under their eyes?”<br/>
“You wound me, kid.” Frisk laughed and gave him a bright smile.<br/>
“Don’t work too hard, Sans. Make sure you rest. Don’t even dare think about calling me back if you’re tired, you hear me? Go to sleep.”<br/>
“Yes ma’am.” She wrinkled her nose at the name but shook her head at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Night, Sans!”<br/>
“Night, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fairy Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>In Ebott’s hold and the forest surrounded it there was always tales of monsters. Beaten, deformed and cracked beings that were over come by the hardships of being ensnared within the mountain. Along side those tales, were the tales of a woman. Pale and strong hearted with a smile to match, this woman fell into the mouth of the mountain and overcame it all. She beat the one who could not die and with her broken Judge at her side and with his blessing, she unleashed her determination.<br/>
<br/>
In the end, she broke the barrier.<br/>
In the end, she set them free.<br/>
In the end the monsters found freedom but in exchange the woman found her own self-imposed imprisonment.<br/>
<br/>
If she left, the monsters would branch out. If she left, they would descend and devour the human who resided just out of Ebott’s reach. She loved them dearly, she adored the monster with everything in her being but she wouldn’t let them kill the humans. And so, with the determination of her soul, the woman found it within her power to spirit the monsters and herself away. Ebott was their domain. Their home and they would never leave it—but neither could humans enter the plain they rested upon. And if a human found themselves strong enough yet foolish enough to break into the realm, she had willed themselves too, may the gods have mercy. For her Judge would have none.<br/>
<br/>
The world felt a shift on the day monsters left the mortal world. The magic they left behind before they were imprisoned in the mountain disappeared over time and soon nothing remained. All the humans had left of the monsters and their impression upon the world was a myth and a warning not to slip beyond the veil that separated the two Ebotts.<br/>
<br/>
Food was a plenty, space was abundant and for the first time in forever the monsters found themselves latching on to the future that was finally in their grasps. The woman remained with the monsters, never ageing and always smiling—<br/>
<br/>
Until she wasn’t.<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
She had made the excuse that she needed to check on the forest. She had promised them all that she would be back. And she would she just…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Frisk looked back over her shoulder and looked around. She always made absolutely sure that no other monster had followed her. It was always so hard to explain why she wasn’t smiling when they could do nothing about it. So, when she was absolutely sure that that she was alone she sighed and allowed the façade to fall. Frisk relaxed her body before sitting on the forest floor and closing her eyes. Nothing happened at first, but after a moment the woman began to sniff. Her face grew wet with tears and soon her sobs overcame her.<br/>
<br/>
She was happy. She set the monsters free. She made sure that the humans and the monsters wouldn’t get hurt. She made sure that they finally had food, that they could start to rebuild their lives after everything they went through. She made sure that they were all safe. Frisk succeeded in gaining the perfect Pacifist ending and yet that didn’t stop her for crying. It didn’t stop the tears from falling.<br/>
<br/>
“…Frisk.”<br/>
<br/>
She jumped up immediately and took a defensive pose. She never attacked, no, but after having to be on guard for all these years she wouldn’t let herself be taken unaware. One would think that after all this time with him by her side, Frisk would relax at the sight of Sans. If anything, it just put her more on edge. Regardless, she responded in kind. Quickly, she smiled and wiped her face. “Were you stalking me again? I thought we agreed you would stop doing that.”<br/>
“We also agreed to tell the truth.” She flinched but the smile didn’t fall.<br/>
“I haven’t lied to you.”<br/>
“'I am going to check on the traps to see if any food was caught.’” Now the smile fell. “You lied.”<br/>
<br/>
Frisk took a step back as he took a step forward. Sans was menacing when he was whole, that much she remembered. As a child, even though he kept to his promise of helping her, she knew that the skeleton was a imposing force. That’s why Undyne cracked his skull. But standing before him now she couldn’t help but to feel the same horror she felt when she fell again as a adult and came upon her broken friend.<br/>
<br/>
“I—” He appeared before her and stuck his face in hers forcing a gasp from her lips.<br/>
“Tell. The. Truth.”<br/>
“I didn’t…”<br/>
“Were you going to leave…?” She froze and quickly found her wrist snatched by his boney hand. She struggled against him but his grasp was firm. “Were you going to leave us? Were you going to abandon us again?”<br/>
“No! I wasn’t!”<br/>
“Then why do you cry…?” She hadn’t realized the tears were flowing again until his other hand reached up and wiped them away. “Why do you cry?”<br/>
<br/>
Silence over came them and the woman found herself unable to grasp words. “Why do you cry, Frisk?” She wasn’t sure why the third time he asked was any different from the first two times. However, what she did know was that is what it took for the dam to break. Steadily, tears fell and her entire frame began to shake viciously. He loosened his grip but didn’t release her. That was okay, considering how she threw herself against his chest and clutched his hoodie as if it was a life line.<br/>
<br/>
“Because it isn’t fucking fair! That’s why! That’s fucking why!” Shocked at the harsh words that came out of her, Sans finally released her only to guide her down so that they could sit on the ground. “I want to go home. I want to be home but I can’t. Even if you all get better, I can’t leave because I can’t bring us back! I miss my family! I miss my town! I miss my home!!”<br/>
“This is your home now, kid…”<br/>
“I KNOW THAT!!”<br/>
<br/>
The force of her snap sounded out through out the forest and in respond Sans’ snarled. But the snarl didn’t stop her tears. His snarl didn’t stop her break down. Frisk pressed her face further into his hoodie and shook against him as the skeleton looked down at her. It wasn’t fair that her life was so wrapped up in theirs that even when she left the underground, she found herself right back. It wasn’t fair that she had to give up everything to not only give them freedom but to make sure everyone was safe as well. It wasn’t fair that she was expected to smile to keep the peace when she was broken on the inside. It wasn’t fair, but neither was life.<br/>
<br/>
In a rare moment of tenderness, the skeleton stroked her hair and sighed upon moving so she could sit in his lap. She didn’t put up a fight. “It isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair. You will never see your family again. You will never see your home again. You will never know what its like to live amongst humans as you grow old in age and you will never have the comfort of your race again.” His words only proceeded in breaking the woman down further but he was quickly to move his hand to her face. Raising her chin up, he looked at her with softly (as softly as he could with a glowing red eye) and continued. “But you are not alone…” The woman continued to cry as a fleeting thought passed through Sans’ mind. Words… His words…? “Take care of yourself, kid…” Frisk looked up in slight confusion and he patted her cheek. “Because someone really cares for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes went wide for a moment and then softened. Holding on to him tightly, she continued to cry and he continued to hold her close. “Not letting you go.” He mumbled gently. “Not letting you go…”<br/>
<br/>
It became a habit, going into the forest to give herself a moment to grieve all that she had lost in exchange for setting the monsters free. And each time she went, she found herself in the arms of a broken skeleton who allowed her to cry freely with out a word.<br/>
<br/>
<em>In Ebott’s hold and the forest surrounded it there was always tales of monsters. Beaten, deformed and cracked beings that were overcome by the hardships of being ensnared within the mountain. Alongside those tales, were the tales of a woman. Pale and strong hearted with a smile to match, this woman fell into the mouth of the mountain and overcame it all. She beat the one who could not die and with her broken Judge at her side and with his blessing, she unleashed her determination.<br/>
<br/>
In the end, she broke the barrier.<br/>
In the end, she set them free.<br/>
In the end the monsters found freedom but in exchange the woman found her own self-imposed imprisonment.<br/>
In the end she gave up everything from her own life in order to give the monsters what they never had before.<br/>
<br/>
If you walked through the forest in a particular spot, if you are really quiet and listen carefully, you can hear what sounds like crying. Silent sobs that ring out through the forest that serve as a echo of the womans pain. And along side her sobs, a deeper tone can always be heard whispering out ‘Why do you cry?” </em><br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>